


I’m Your Good Time

by rainbowsonyeondan (MyMy)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, showhyuk having sex that’s the whole thing that’s it, the others are there briefly that’s why they’re tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/rainbowsonyeondan
Summary: Minhyuk has the cure for boredom and it’s Shownu.





	I’m Your Good Time

Minhyuk is bored. He hates that phrase with every fiber of his being but it’s true at this very moment in time. They’ve been given a day off from promotions and collectively made the unspoken decision to veg out around the dorm. Minhyuk had been fine with this at first, he’d slept until well past his normal wake up call of before 5 am, he’d got in a decent bit of fooling around with Shownu before they heard the rest of the members start lumbering around outside their room and had ramen and take away with everyone in the living area some time after noon. It had been hard convincing Minhyuk that moving out of the bed where he could very well have spent more quality time with his boyfriend (read: the whole day naked) was worth it until his stomach had gave a ravenous sounding gurgle. 

 

After they’d all eaten their lions share and cleared away the empty food containers Jooheon had suggested they play fifa, Kihyun, Changkyun and Shownu had responded enthusiastically and started wrestling over controllers and setting up the game. Minhyuk had given a pathetic little pout in Shownu’s direction for which he received a peck on the cheek and one of Shownu’s large hands squeezing his knee in apology. (Hyungwon had waved them away in favor of going for a walk to call his mother, he’d been homesick lately and they’d all seen it so no one bothered him.) Wonho had made eye contact with Minhyuk and shrugged before falling back into a cushion and pulling out his phone. Minhyuk had sighed and snuggled into Wonho’s side as well. But watching him read gossip articles on his phone and the rest of the guys trash talk each other over the sound of tiny fake crowds cheering and booing could only keep him preoccupied for so long. Which wasn’t actually very long at all. 

But now he was back in his room staring at the ceiling and contemplating the vast nothingness that was there. Which leads to his current situation, laid out like a starfish on a rock, spread out across his soft bed sheets one leg dangling off the edge and counting the dust particles that float past. He’s tired and could probably get another nap in if he tried but there’s an itch under his skin, a restlessness that won’t let him close his eyes for long enough to doze off. There’s something to the feeling though, something more than just being restless but he can’t quite put his finger on it. He’s letting his mind wonder, contemplating what it might be when it hits him right in the face.

Whilst his mind had been preoccupied his body had been leading him toward the answer on autopilot. His fingers are grazing just under the waistband of the loose track shorts he’d lazed the day away in. His stomach twists up at just the implication as the realization dawns it hits him like a ton of bricks, drying up his throat and making his mouth water at the same time. It’s been ages since he’s had the chance to have a decent wank. Between, the groups near constant activities and the break neck turn around of their comebacks lately he’s been either too busy or too exhausted to even think about it. The times he’s tried to sneak away and get something quick in with Shownu had mostly been killed by someone interrupting them before they could do more than grope at each other but right now he’s alone and has no obligations or pressing schedules to keep up, he doesn’t even have to do anything tomorrow until later in the afternoon. 

He strains his ears and can hear the others still playing fifa, the obnoxious laughter and jeers of the guys trash talking and faint roar of the electronic crowds is just enough to give him the confidence to slide his hand all the way into his shorts. His fingers slide through the tuft hair there before finally pressing against the base of his dick.

He can’t stop the quiet little sigh that leaves his lips at the first touch. He’s still mostly soft but he massages himself with a constant pressure and between that and the excitement of just having this opportunity he’s worked himself up in no time. He pushes his shorts down his hips enough so they aren’t a constraint to his hands and strokes himself once before cursing and reaching over his bedside to search for something to slick his hand with and finds a tiny bottle of lotion in his haste. He decides it’ll do because he’ll be damned if he’s moving from his bed right now and squeezes some into his hand before dropping the bottle in the sheets uncaringly. The lotion helps smooth his strokes and within minutes his thighs are starting to twitch and his toes curl and uncurl of their own accord. 

He’s trying so hard to keep his strokes firm and slow while his other hand is sliding across his stomach and up to tweak his nipples pushing his shirt up to expose the lean lines of his abdomen. He’s sighing and shuddering and biting his lips to hold back any kind of sound the others might actually notice.

Minhyuk pulls his leg up as comfortably as he can so he can continue stroking himself and push his other hand up behind his thigh to tease at his hole. The sensation never fails to make his bones feel like jelly like he can barely support his own skeletal structure with the liquid gold coursing through his veins and pulsing out of him from every possible escape. He’s trapped between a desperate desire to drag this out as long he can and the urge to make himself cum building steadily down low in his guts. His breath is coming in shorter now, uneven little gasps and mewls he can’t stop from coming and he knows he’s so close, just presses his fingers in a little harder and-

Minhyuk here’s the door struggling to open and jolts into a sitting position so fast he gets light headed. He pulls a pillow over his lap just before Shownu finally shoulders the door open with a disgruntled huff and a look at the door like it has personally offended him. “We really need to figure out how to fix that.” Shownu mumbles.

Minhyuk makes a weak noise in agreement and rubs his messy fingers into the blanket beside him. (He just washed it but oh well.) Shownu looks up at Minhyuk finally and takes in his fringe matted in sweat to his brow and the pillow pressed tightly to lap, the way his shirt is still a little rucked up and Minhyuk watches the realization flood into Shownu’s face and he gulps. They make eye contact and Minhyuk feels Shownu’s gaze like a tongue made of fire licking up his spine.

In the next second the door is shut again with the lock clicking into place this time and then Shownu is crawling up Minhyuk’s bed with a predatory gaze he only ever gets when they’re alone and pulls the pillow out of Minhyuk’s grasp as he forces him back down onto his back. Shownu sits back on Minhyuk’s thighs and takes him in properly. Minhyuk waits, holding his breath and desperately trying not to just bare his throat for Shownu like a submissive dog. Shownu smirks down at Minhyuk finally leaning over him with one hand braced beside Minhyuk’s head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Minhyuk kisses back with as much fervor as he can muster and then his hands are all over Shownu pushing up under his loose tank top and feeling all of the solid muscle and warm soft skin he can reach. Shownu’s other hand that isn’t holding him in place over Minhyuk moves just as eagerly down Minhyuk’s side pushing up his shirt again and splaying out flat over Minhyuk’s ribs and sliding down to grip tightly at his hip. 

“How close were you?” Shownu asks pulling his lips away from Minhyuk’s to kiss down his neck and around the stretched out collar of his shirt, the hand that was squeezing at his hip moves lower to grip Minhyuk’s dick and pump it a couple quick times.

“So so close,” Minhyuk whines, hands still fluttering over Shownu’s skin under his tank. “You startled me though.” he ends with a sigh as Shownu nibbles down a particularly sensitive spot near the base of Minhyuk’s throat.

“I’m sorry,” Shownu chuckles against Minhyuk’s clavicle before placing another deep lingering kiss in Minhyuk’s mouth. “Let me make it up to you.” 

It’s not a question or even a suggestion really as Shownu sits back up and begins pulling Minhyuk’s shirt off of him and working his shorts the rest of the way off his legs. Minhyuk can only nod along watching Shownu’s face as he drinks Minhyuk in. His eyes feel like physical touches sliding down Minhyuk’s body and goosebumps break out all over his skin while he watches Shownu pull his own shirt off and toss it aside.

“If you’re in here very long won’t the guys get suspicious?” Minhyuk breathes as Shownu’s hands start a slow path up his thighs and around his hips. Minhyuk shivers at the soft touches and jerks with a mewl when Shownu pinches his soft inner thigh.

“Hoseok is playing in my place. We’ve got time.” Shownu answers pressing his face into Minhyuk’s soft toned stomach and kissing his way up to Minhyuk’s nipples. Minhyuk can feel Shownu’s smile pressed into his skin as Shownu laves his tongue over one of Minhyuk’s nipples. He sighs at the soft pleasure sending goosebumps racing over his skin and lets his head fall back against the bed and his fingers scratch gently along the soft hair at the back of Shownu’s head. Shownu spends a decent amount of time working his mouth all over Minhyuk’s torso kissing and licking and biting in all the places that make Minhyuk wither and gasp under Shownu’s hands. 

Shownu stops at the jut of Minhyuk’s left hipbone to leave a particularly dark mark right against the top of it and kisses the spot once he’s satisfied with the bruise starting to blossom there. Minhyuk is shivering and sighing quietly more frequently at this point and gives a desperate little tug at one of Shownu’s ears to get his attention. 

“As much as I enjoy you sucking horribly large love bites in places they might possibly be seen,” Minhyuk slaps at Shownu’s head when he starts to bite another mark into the soft skin right beside Minhyuk’s navel. “I would very much prefer we move along to something more mutually satisfying.” Shownu hums his assent into Minhyuk’s stomach and climbs back up to Minhyuk’s mouth to kiss him deeply while Minhyuk fumbles around the sheets for the tiny discarded bottle of lotion. When his fingers find it, he presses it gently into Shownu’s hand with a pleading look in his eyes. Shownu can’t keep the smile off his face as he squeezes some of the lotion onto his hand and slicks it down between Minhyuk’s ass cheeks and presses a finger into him gently. 

It has been a while since they’ve had the time and opportunity for a proper fuck and Minhyuk feels it in the way Shownu’s finger has to massage him until he’s loose enough to slide in a little bit at a time and Minhyuk feels tight around Shownu’s finger. Shownu starts working his finger in little circular motions trying to relax Minhyuk farther by using his other hand to stroke Minhyuk’s dick lightly and kissing him deeply until he’s completely comfortable and pliant under Shownu’s ministrations. He pulls out and pours a little more lotion onto his fingers working a second one inside and going straight for Minhyuk’s prostate. Shownu knows Minhyuk’s body better than anything else. They’ve been fooling around for so long he thinks he may know Minhyuk better than himself at this point. He finds it almost immediately and can’t help a little smirk at Minhyuk’s loud gasp and the way his back arches prettily when Shownu rubs his fingers gently across it. He keeps rubbing ever so gently until Minhyuk is a tense string pulled up hard and tightening down on Shownu’s fingers his other hand is still stroking his cock light as a feather. Shownu places kisses all along any part of Minhyuk’s skin he can until it all breaks at once. Minhyuk whines loudly, high up in his throat and the string pulling him taut breaks. He shudders and collapses back against the sheets with a sigh and immediately begins pushing at Shownu to get him moving. 

“For Christ's sake get a condom and fuck me immediately or I’m gonna kill you,” Minhyuk whines pushing at Shownu’s shoulder. 

“Fine fine give me a second,” Shownu laughs. Pulling away from Minhyuk’s body. As he pulls his fingers out of Minhyuk he can’t help stopping push Minhyuk’s thigh back a little and watch his hole gap open on nothing. It sends a jolt up his spine and he quickly routes around the bedside until he finds a condom wedged in a random book and throws the book aside. He rips the packet open quick but careful and rolls it on pinching the tip and then grabbing the almost empty bottle of lotion. He slicks it down over Minhyuk’s hole. (“God hurry up.”) and then works the rest over the condom quickly.

“Come here,” Shownu commands pulling Minhyuk’s by his thighs down the bed into a position he wants. Minhyuk lets himself be pulled and pushed and splayed out however Shownu moves him and can’t help the quiver he gets at being moved around like it’s nothing for Shownu to pull his thighs open wide and throw one around his waist holding the other up slightly and bending Minhyuk back. Minhyuk’s favorite thing by far is the way Shownu handles him in bed.

He’s the same overly strong rough handed Shownu like he is with everyone else but he gets less careful when they get down to it. His grip is a little too tight and he moves Minhyuk into positions without the extra gentle way he handles the others. He leaves bruises that when he first actually noticed it happened made him not touch Minhyuk again for several days out of shame until Minhyuk finally cornered Shownu in a random storage closet and explained how much he liked when Shownu let go a little on him, then subsequently sucked his soul out of his dick and things carried on business as usual from there.

The initial push in is a little slow and Minhyuk is okay with that, it’s still so good and satisfying being split open and filled in by Shownu and he has to roll his head back on the pillow and breathe hard to keep from doing something stupid like begging for more immediately. Shownu settles himself inside and grabs Minhyuk by the waist before sliding back and pushing in again. He’s moving intentionally slow and Minhyuk can see it in the way he’s biting his lip hard and staring down Minhyuk’s body.

“Hey,” Minhyuk reaches a hand up lazily to brush Shownu’s cheek. Shownu’s eyes meet his and he can’t help but smile at the far off look on Shownu’s face before he settles on Minhyuk’s gaze. “Stop being gentle or whatever this is and do it right.” Minhyuk laughs.

“Fine,” is all Shownu says before his grip changes and he’s pulling Minhyuk up so he’s settled on Shownu’s thighs and sunk down as far as he can be on his cock. Minhyuk’s eyes roll at the quick change and he digs his nails into Shownu’s shoulder blades and lets his head fall back completely. 

“There we go,” Shownu says teasing satisfaction in his tone. 

Minhyuk would slap him if this wasn’t exactly what he’s been waiting for the whole damn time. Shownu settles back and begins helping Minhyuk set a pace that quickly turns hard and Minhyuk stops randomly to grind himself down and roll his hips against Shownu’s as filthy as he can. Shownu’s grip keeps changing from Minhyuk’s hips, thighs, and waist like he just can’t find a purchase in the pleasure. Minhyuk can’t stop the quick high moans leaving his throat everytime he pushes in. He’s being hit by a continuous wall of pleasure every time he sinks down deep on Shownu’s cock he feels the jolts of it zipping up and down his nervous system. He knows Shownu is feeling it too from the way his grip keeps getting tighter when he pulls at Minhyuk’s hips. Minhyuk thighs are hurting at this point but he’s too determined to finish the high he’s chasing to back off. Shownu seems to make the decision for him though as Minhyuk is suddenly being lifted by his thighs and dropped onto his back again. Shownu’s hands are on his hips pulling up close as Shownu eases back into Minhyuk and immediately starts pistioning his hips and gripping hard at Minhyuk’s thighs like he can’t stop himself from moving.

“Fuck, god I’m so glad I’m dating a dancer and a fitness junkie,” Minhyuk gasps. Shownu’s lips curl into a satisfied smile and he slows down just enough to lean into Minhyuk and place a sweet kiss against his lips and again on his cheek. Minhyuk grins up at Shownu sweetly and sighs as Shownu sits back and works his hips into a steady pace that has Minhyuk’s toes curling and back arching.

Minhyuk starts to feel that telltale twisting down low in his stomach and he reaches to grab at his dick but Shownu’s hand beats him there jacking him off rough and fast to match the motion of his hips. Minhyuk scrambles to find something for purchase and ends up pulling at the pillow under his head and turning to bite down hard on the corner as he cums with a strangled moan high in his throat. Minhyuk shudders as Shownu doesn’t even break pace pushing in just as hard as before and Minhyuk bites the inside of his arm to keep from crying out loud as Shownu pounds into him harder chasing his own orgasm. Minhyuk uses his other hand to grab at Shownu gasping and writhing as the tingling over his skin becomes almost to much. Then suddenly Shownu is pausing and sliding out and cumming all over Minhyuk’s stomach with a shudder and a deep bitten off groan Then he collapses on his side beside Minhyuk. Reaching out a hand to pet at Minhyuk’s arm like a mutual show off a job well done.

They lay there panting and shivering through the aftermath for a minute or two before Shownu rolls overs and places a sweet kiss on Minhyuk’s lips and then he’s pulling them up to sneak to the bathroom and clean up. 

They join the others later after they’ve showered and changed Minhyuk’s sheet. When they enter they’re met with Kihyun and Wonho eating ramen on the coffee table looking pink around the ears. Changkyun begins making fake gagging sounds as soon as he spots them and ends up running for his life when Shownu makes an advance on him. Hyungwon is still gone but Jooheon seemed to have disappeared as well so Minhyuk just laughs and steals some of Wonho’s food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve finished in aaaaages. Please be kind to her. You can find me on tumblr at babybeejooheon for any requests or suggestions. Kudos and comments are always cherished! Ps this was barely glanced over so the mistakes are probably there.


End file.
